


No Sleep

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [17]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Tim wakes up to find Jay 'taking care of himself' next to him in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleep

It’s a normal night for Tim. He’s unable to fall asleep, and as usual, Jay seems to have had no problem drifting off. Once again, they’re being forced to share the bed, as the motel they’re in had no available two-bed rooms. It’s not a big deal, as they always manage to stay away from each other’s sleeping bodies, but it’s distracting to Tim nonetheless. Forcing all thoughts out of his mind, he shuts his eyes, trying to tell his brain to shut off for the night.

After an hour, sleep starts to take ahold of him, and suddenly he’s thrown into another nightmare. He knows he’s dreaming, but he can’t wake up. Just when it starts to feel like he’ll never get out of it, his eyes reopen and he’s awake, staring into the darkness of the room.

As he gains back his senses, elated that the dream is over, he hears something. He stays still, listening for what it could be. It’s a small sound, almost like a rustling. For a moment, he wonders if something else is in the room with them, until he hears something else. A quiet moan.

Tim’s eyes widen, realization sweeping over him. He knows what’s happening.

Staying completely still, Tim shuts his eyes again and tries to control his breathing. This can’t be happening to him. Something like this would only happen in his dreams.

Jay stays quiet for the most part, other than the small moans that he voices once in a while. Each one makes Tim’s face flush, his eyes shut as he attempts to fall asleep again. He gives up eventually. There’s no way he can sleep during this.

He feels sick in a way, laying here and listening to Jay get himself off like this. It makes him feel worse that he’s enjoying it. These are the sounds he only hears in his dreams, and never expected to hear in actual life.

A shiver runs down his spine as Jay lets out a particularly loud noise. He feels his pants tighten more, and he fights the urge to squirm. A voice in the back of his head tells him to touch himself. He fights it for a minutes, but eventually his will dissipates.

Slowly, as quietly as possible, he slips his hand into his pants. He wraps his fingers around his hardness and strokes softly, trying not to sigh at the relief. He so desperately wants to turn his head to see what Jay looks like during this moment, but he knows he can’t do that unless he wants Jay to know he’s awake. He continues to stroke himself, listening to the moans of the man two feet away from him.

Tim opens his mouth to quiet his heavier breathing as he gets further and further, Jay seemingly still not noticing that he’s awake currently. He wants to hear more of Jay’s noises, he wants to hear them right next to his hear, he wants to be the one causing those sounds to come from Jay. He imagines a scenario in which Jay is beneath him, his hands in Tim’s hair, pulling at the locks and moaning.

“Tim.”

Tim freezes in place, unsure if what he heard is from from his fantasy or real life. He hears it again, confirming that it’s real. He can’t believe it. Jay’s whispering his name between little moans. It makes Tim shudder, the pleasure at hearing Jay moaning his name is too much.

He suddenly sits up, looking at Jay to see him flinch and immediately tug the comforter over his head. It’s silent for a few moments.

“Jay?” Tim asks quietly. He receives no response. It looks like Jay’s shaking underneath the covers. Tim tries to pull them off, but Jay curls up more into himself, holding the covers too tight. “Jay, it’s fine. It’s okay. Come out from under there.” He knows it was a mistake to make himself known, but there’s no backing down now.

“I’m sorry, Tim,” Jay whispers, barely audible through the cloth covering him.

“Really, it’s fine. I’m… flattered.” He mentally hits himself. He’s never been good at expressing what he means. “You think of me when you’re doing that, right?”

Jay says nothing.

“I… I think of you too.” Tim glances away for a second, feeling his face flush slightly at the confession. “Honestly, I was so surprised when-”

Cutting Tim off, Jay throws the sheets off from his upper body, rolling to face Tim. “You aren’t… disgusted?”

“Why would I be? Honestly, this is a relief. Do you even know how many times I’ve…” Tim shakes his head, trailing off. He sees Jay smile softly, sitting up and pushing the comforter fully off of himself. Jay’s eyes trail down Tim’s body, stopping just below his waist. Something seems to click inside him, and suddenly Tim’s being pushed back down onto the bed.

“Need some help with that?” Jay’s eyes shine with delight as he crawls on top of Tim.

“I’d love that,” Tim responds, smiling larger than he has in years.


End file.
